As Long As We're Here
by En fait
Summary: some fighting between alanna and jon; kel gets hurt; and overall there're some strange happenings. pls r+r!
1. New Girl

A/N: yeah, I realize they're kinda OoC, but oh well...this is a fanfic. And also, does anyone have a better name? New Girl kinda...um, sucks. I just have a complete lack of inspiration right now, seeing as it is nearly 11:00 at night and I'm sick, so....bear with me here peeps.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here, I wish I did, but, well, all I own is my computer (and I hardly own that) which isn't worth much. So don't sue me...you won't get anything useful. And all the characters belong to the Almighty Goddess Tamora Pierce, whom we all worship (else we wouldn't be here, right?).   
  
Now off to our favorite Lady Squire...erm...our *only* Lady Squire...  
~~~~~  
  
"Another year of torture," groaned Neal as the pages and squires trudged back from the mess hall together. {A/N~do they call it the mess hall?...couldn't remember...}  
  
"Cheer up Neal," Owen told him. "At least it's not just us getting tortured . . . My Lord Stump has to deal with us!"  
  
They would have burst our laughing had not a dry voice commented from their left, "I'm glad to hear you enjoy it."  
  
All of them jumped - even Kel - and turned around.   
  
Neal stepped forward and bowed gracefully. "My Lord Stump," he proclaimed with a flourish. His friends were struggling to keep their faces straight. The Stump's two companions were as well, though they were failing miserably. The woman who was wearing breeches - a strange thing, Kel noted - nearly fell over from laughing so hard, her violet eyes dancing from mirth. Violet eyes?! That's the Lioness! Kel realized, but didn't let her shock show on her face.  
  
Lord Wyldon's other companion was the king. He had his hand over his mouth to hide a grin, but his sapphire eyes held laughter as he asked, "My Lord Stump? I was under the impression it was Wyldon." He glanced t the Lord in question.  
  
"That's what we call him, Your Majesty." Owen explained. "Because he's so stiff." Owen's words were the final straw. Both the King and Alanna were shaking with laughter and Lord Wyldon even smiled - somewhat fondly actually.   
  
After a moment, the King recovered enough to gasp, "Wyldon, didn't you have something to tell someone? . . . " The hint was recognized and Lord Wyldon beckoned Kel forward. "Keladry -" Kel winced at the use of her given name.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Kel hates her full name sir. There's only five people she doesn't want to call her Kel," Merric said.  
  
"Who?"   
  
Kel rolled her eyes - thanks to Merric, she now had to explain. "Joren, Garvey, Zahir, and Conal."  
  
"Ah . . . " Lord Wyldon answered, understanding - he knew Kel and her friends got along badly with Joren and his. But the last name - Conal . . . "Your brother?" the King asked, recognizing the name first. Kel nodded. "He and I . . . don't get along, Your Majesty."  
  
"That's an understatement," Roald muttered. Kel shot him a glare.  
  
The tension in the room built up, until - to break the silence - Lord Wyldon said, "Anyways, back to the point." He looked down - though not very far - at Kel. "There's a new girl page."  
  
For a moment there was a silence, then all the boys broke into huge grins. Smiling slightly - her Yamani gaurd was still up around Lord Wyldon - Kel said, "I almost feel sorry for her." Again that got another laught from everyone.  
  
Lord Wyldon seemed releived at her response. "Now look here, I get the feeling you lot are going to be the first to accept her - Mithros knows they all still haven't accepted you -" -he indicated Kel- "-so I've decided to let squires and pages sit at the same tables if they want. I suggest you take advantage of it."  
  
They all just stared. And stared . . . And stared. Finally Neal managed to say, "Did you just bend the rules in our favor?" his eyes were bugging our of his head as he said it.   
  
Lord Wyldon harumphed. "I never thought I'd say this, but . . . yes." His gaze returned to Keladry. You'll have to get one of your page friends to sponser her . . . I'm sticking to those rules." Kel nodded vigorously, still in shock.  
  
Wyldon sighed. "I would you'd been born a boy, Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
"But I like being a girl."  
  
Smiling he extended his hand and put it on her shoulder. "You've been . . . an experience," he told her.  
  
"That's what Neal says."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you." Waving a hand he said, "Go on, somehow I get the feeling there's some sort of trouble you need to get into."  
  
They bowed and started away, but Kel turned around after only a few steps and asked, curiously, "Sir - is she on probation?"   
  
The boys had all crowded behind her, making for a very unnerving picture.  
  
Lord Wyldon paused. "No." He eyes her. "Are you angry she isn't?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kel was surprised, and showing the most emotion she had during the entire exchange. "It wouldn't do to put every girl to come along on probation just to keep the others from getting upset, would it?:  
  
Wyldon nodded appraisingly. "She has you to thank for that you know . . . I think you're starting a new trend."  
  
Kel smiled impishly, and began to leave, only Neal asked, "Wait - what's her name?"  
  
For a moment everyone was quiet, comtemplating how dumb they were, forgetting to mention - or ask, whatever the case - her name.  
  
"Oh." The King scratched his head. "Right . . . that could help, couldn't it."  
  
Confused at their King's strange behavior, the kids watched him carefully. After a moment of no one saying anything, the Lioness answered for the King. Looking him straight in the eye she said, "Alianne of Pirate's Swoop." Then, not waiting for an answer, she turned and walked in the opposite direction. The pages and squires watched her a moment, and then turned their gazes back to the training master and his King. The two exchanged a look. "Much as we'd love to stay and chat, we really must be going now." the King said, and hurriedly followed Alanna, with Wyldon behind him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: sooooo? whadya think? It's gonna be about Alanna, Daine, and Kel...and maybe some other chars...Alanna might even meet Kel in it. I haven't decided yet. Well, tell me what you think please...you can either use the little box (see below) or you can email me at faerie-dragon@home.com.   
Thanks,  
Dani  



	2. Fights

When Jonathan finally managed to catch up to Alanna, she turned on him. "What was that about, Jonathan? They ask you what her name is, and you stand there like an idiot looking confused! Almost like you're afraid to say it or something!"  
  
"Alanna - "  
  
She cut him off. "Is it because of me? Because she's my daughter and you still won't allow Keladry to meet me? Is that why?"  
  
Jonathan stood there in shock for a moment and Wyldon broke the silence. "Lioness . . . I'm sorry for causing such a mess to begin with . . . I was wrong in thinking women can't be knights - great ones at that. But my mind has certainly been changed . . . " He shook his head ruefully. "And, Keladry, she did it all on her own. That girl's as stubborn as you'll ever see."  
  
Alanna softened. "I'm not angry at you anymore Wyldon - at least you're sorry." The last remark was directed at Jonathan. Glaring at him, she said, "I don't know what has happened to you Jonathan, but you've changed. And I don't like the person you've become.  
  
For the second time in five minutes, Alanna stormed off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As they turned the corner, Kel let out a whoop. She grabbed Neal's shoulders and shook him. "There's another girl!" She gave him a hug and skipped ahead, dragging him and Faleron with her. "C'mon . . . let's go celebrate!"  
  
The boys stared at her as though she'd suddenly turned purple. "She's skipping," said Warric. Trailing more slowly behind, Iden, Warric, Faleron, Merric, and Seaver decided Kel must really be excited. She was skipping, by the Gods!  
  
As the group walked along the palace corridors, Kel suddenly asked to question that had been plaguing her since their strange meeting with the King. "That was the Lioness - wasn't it?"  
  
It wasn't directed at anyone in particular, just an open question - one that she desperately wanted answered.  
  
"Yes," Roald told her without a moment hesitation. "Yes it was"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Alanna paced in front of the door to her and George's temporary apartment. Where was he! She was shaking with fury at Jonathan, hadn't the slightest idea where her children were - probably managing to start a war, she thought ruefully - and George should have been back hours ago from his meal with Stefan. {A/N: or is it Stephan? Couldn't remember, and I can't go upstairs and grab the book to check. My mom's sleeping.} And she needed to vent!  
  
Deciding she was getting tired of pacing, she set herself to doing something constructive: swinging her sword around right in front of the door. Only after denting the handle and slashing into the wooden door did she realize that what she was doing was probably not too smart.  
  
Dropping into a sitting position, Alanna put her face into her hands and moaned. "Why me?" she asked them, "Why me?" Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she wondered vaguely what time it was; then said, "Goddess . . . it's just too much of a temptation. She's right there - right here - and I can't so much as tell her that her shoe is undone! This is ridiculous! And Alianne . . . She's going to have an awful time of it if Jonathan keeps acting like this." She slammed a fist into her palm. "Dammit, I want my life back!"   
  
"I wasn't aware it'd been lost."  
  
"George where have you been!" Alanna cried, jumping up to embrace him.  
  
He shook his head, brown hair flying all over. "It's a long story lass. Now what's this about wanting your life back?"  
  
Groaning, Alanna explained about the whole Keladry situation, as well as her daughter's page-hood. She sighed. "And then there's Jonathan. He acts like he doesn't want Ali to be a page. Like he'd rather I wasn't a knight!"  
  
George listened, cocking his head when she mentioned Jonathan. "Well my Lioness, have you mentioned any of this to Thayet? Or Jonathan himself?"  
  
Alanna shook her head. "No my former Thief-King, I haven't." Her tone became more serious. "It's almost like he's a different person."  
  
Brushing a curl away from Alanna's eyes George informed her, "Well, I think that may be the best thing to do. If it will calm you down . . . " George's hand glided down her arm. "Alianne and Alan need you right now. Thom needs you. Your country needs you." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I need you."  
  
Alanna crushed her mouth against his, kissing him passionately.  
  
"The children should be back any moment," George murmured when she began to remove his shirt, but he made no move to stop her, and certainly didn't stop taking off hers.   
  
Alanna kissed him lovingly, hands tangled in his shirt - which was now up around his neck - and his hair. "I need you as much as you need me," she told him.  
  
He grinned. "That's all I needed to hear."   



	3. Spells and Sneaking

"I wonder if he'll order Lady Alanna away from her own daughter," Iden commented thoughtfully. The group was crowded around Kel's room, celebrating - which actually mostly consisted of them doing homework.  
  
"Can he do that?" Seaver wanted to know.  
  
"He's the King . . . I think he can do whatever he wants," Merric said.  
  
Roald leaned forward and said, "According to my father, he's not ordering Lady Alanna away from Alianne, as she'd probably gut him, and -" -his voice lowered conspiritialy - "-he's even considering allowing you to meet her, Kel."  
  
"Really?!" Kel cried. "You're not kidding?!"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"This really must be my day, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Lalasa cut in, looking up from her sewing, "But, pretty soon it's going to be you night, and if you'd like to be awake for your first official day back, you're going to have to get some sleep."  
  
Everyone groaned, but got up and gathered their things anyways.  
  
Grinning they said goodbye and left slowly. Neal was the last to leave, and he smiled lazily at her. "Now it's off to more math classwork for me." She laughed. Neal leaned forward and whispered, "I don't know if you hear, but Owen, Iden, and Warric were arguing over who gets to sponsor her. I think you've made believers out of them." He gave her a thumbs up. {A/N: Do Tortallans do that?????}  
  
Grinning Kel shook her head. "I hope it's not Owen . . . He's a bit . . . "  
  
"Bloody-minded?" Neal suggested. "Savage? Fight-addicted? Insane?"  
  
Kel laughed. "Yeah."  
  
Raking his hands through his hair, Neal sighed. "Well, gotta run. Math calls!"  
  
Kel shook her head. "Bye Neal." Stepping back inside, she shivered. Why was it so cold, all of a sudden?  
  
In the shadows outside her door, the figure stood, thinking. None of them had seen him. That was good . . . it wouldn't do to raise their suspicions.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Alianne ran forward the few feet to he next column and hid behind that as well. She then turned back to hiss, "Alan! C'mon . . . I can see 'em!"  
  
Her brother and her both moved forward, nearing the training yard, their goal. A few more columns and there they were, able to get a good look - once they peeked around the columns of course.  
  
Alianne stared. "That's her!" She pointed. "Right there - the one practicing staff work."  
  
"I see her," Alan said, then, "This is going to be us tomorrow!" The twins grinned at each other.   
  
They watched a little longer, then - once the knights-in-training left, they headed towards the kitchens to beg some food off of the cook.  
  
~~  
  
Thom knocked on Daine and Numair's door, whistling. While he waited, he glanced around the hall. It's kind of boring, he thought. Could use a little sprucing up.  
  
Daine opened her door to find Thom of Pirate's Swoop casting light spells and sending colored balls to hover around the door frame. Her first response was to cry, "Thom!" and hug him. Her second was to glance at her newly decorated door frame and ask him if he'd been bored.  
  
Thom laughed. "A little," he admitted.   
  
Grinning she drew him inside. "Numair," she said, "Guess who's paid us a visit."  
  
Numair glanced up from his book - A History of The Gift in the Royal Line - and smiled absentmindedly - his mind was still focused somewhat on the book.  
  
"Thom," he said, "what brings you here?"  
  
Smiling Thom answered, "I've come to beg spells off you for Ma . . . " Then, looking sheepish, she said, "Well, and me too."  
  
"So there's the hitch," Numair waggled a finger. "Come. Let's talk magic."  
  
Daine handed both of them some tea, and said, "Well, then I'll leave you to your spells."  
  
Neither of them noticed her; they were both already too engrossed in spell books.  
  
"I was thinking . . . "  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I dunno who said that last line...so sue me! Oh, and in chap. one I said that there were 5 people Kel didn't want to call her Kel (yep, THAT sentence made sense!) but I only listed 4. So, the full list is: Joren, Vincent (he's the one I forgot, I think), Garvey, Zahir, and Conal...Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. So here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: (Which literally means to dis claim something...to un-claim it...never mind, I'm confused!) I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Tamora Pierce, Goddess of Tortall (and hey, she also happens to be the creator! wow, what a coinky-dink *g*) so don't sue me...you wouldn't like what you get.  
  
Please R/R peeps, I looooove feedback. I'd even like flames, if you give a reason for why you don't like it...other wise what's the point? Besides, the nice people at fanfiction.net even gave you this pretty lil box to use! You don't want to make them feel sad, now do you?...or if you do, you can always email me at faerie-dragon@home.com  



	4. Everything is Peachy

"Everything is peachy," Neal commented as he and Kel headed to the mess hall for dinner. Suddenly he stopped, looking like he'd just been told philosophy was outlawed. Or that girls had been canceled. "Wait, how can everything be peachy? Your horse is named Peachy, but he isn't peachy, he's just the opposite! So does peachy really mean what it means? Or is it all just a conspiracy?   
  
Kel only rolled her eyes, and called down the hall, "Hey, Owen, wait up. I think Neal's having a nervous breakdown."  
  
Turning around Owen grinned. "Hey! So, what's new?" he asked, pausing in his mad dash to the mess hall.   
  
Catching up to him, Kel said, "Didn't I just tell you? Neal's having a nervous breakdown." They had now entered the main hallway leading to the mess halls, and joining them in their journey were knights, assorted pages and squires, Lord Wyldon, King Jonathan, and even a few families who had missed their breakfast in the Great Hall. {A/N: k, so I just *assumed* that's where they eat, but can you blame me? I mean, I don't think those apartments have kitchens...}  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kel caught sight of the Lioness and a man - whom she presumed was Lady Alanna's husband - as well as three children. Two looked to be around ten and the third, who's red hair was as striking, or more so, than his mother's, looked to be around Kel's age.   
  
Neal and Owen followed her eyes, and sighed. "Ke-el...Ke-el...you know, sometime you may actually need to watch where you going. You cou -"  
  
Neal was cut off as he suddenly ran into the door leading into the mess hall. "Do that," he finished lamely.  
  
Laughing, the three opened the door and entered the hall. They were followed by Lord Wyldon and the others. And the Lioness.   
  
Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she tried to tune into the conversation between Owen and Neal. But as soon as she did, she realized they were talking about peachy again. I'll show them peachy, she thought. I'm tired, excited, and I feel like body-slamming somebody into a wall. And I have SERIOUS PMS...so if they don't shut up . . .  
  
Quickly she ducked as a plate came flying toward and - luckily - over her head. And straight into the wall, smashing oatmeal, sausages, and cream everywhere. And all over everyone. At their angry sounds, she vaugly wondered if she should have ducked.   
  
"Soooo Sorry Keladry," Joren's sarcastic voice came through the crowd from one of the tables.   
  
Kel raised her eyebrows. "Oh don't apologize to me Joren, why don't you tell everyone that's covered in your food that you're sorry."   
  
Neal and Owen stopped their analysis of the word peachy long enough to snigger. Next thing they knew, they eac  
h had their very own pancake plastered to their chests. Well, Neal's chest, Owen's face.   
  
Again Joren apologized, and Kel said, "Joren, I don't know if it's just me, but I think you need to get your eyes checked . . . and work on your aim a little." She raised her arms and spread them wide to indicate "a little". "Just a little."  
  
Joren growled. "Ooooh Girl, you are going to be sorry . . . "  
  
"Was that a threat?" Neal asked innocently.   
  
"Because I'm pretty sure it was a threat," Owen added, then turning to Neal, he said, "Don't you think it was a threat?" Neal nodded, and them solemnly said, "And that's not peachy."  
  
Kel through up her hands. "Enough with the peachy already, okay?"   
  
~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...I just sit here at my computer all day and type...so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: so, what d'ya think? it's kinda short (i think) but oh well...i think i've spoiled you what with the whole "four chapters a day thing..." and thanks to all my reviewers: Suzie (yitigou itigare jitigust bitigeitiging itiga bitigitch! lol, bitigut itigi litigove yitigou itiganitigywitigays!) and Jaelawyn Noble (here's your more...)  
  
Please read and review...please....please...please!   
  



	5. Meetings

"Ali eat your fruit."  
  
Alianne of Pirate's Swoop jumped, spilling her juice all over herself, her food, and her mother. Shoveling the fruit into her mouth at light-speed, she hardly - if at all - noticed the fact that, not only were they mixed in with her pancakes, but they were soggy too. She also was oblivious to the fact that her mother was glaring at her and she was sitting in sopping wet clothes.  
  
"Look Ma, she's talking!" Ali cried, still staring at Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
"Really," Alanna asked dryly, still giving her daughter the evil eye for the fruit juice bath. "Isn't that amazing."  
  
Ali nodded vigorously. "Ma! She's eating . . . " She got a dreamy look in her eyes. Imagining all the adventures she'd have and all the people she'd help when she was a knight, she continued to shovel her food in - only she was eating air. There was nothing on the plate.  
  
"Do you think it's really true? About her going up to the Needle? On the day of the Big Examinations?"   
  
Thom made a very rude noise. "Alianne . . . " he said, almost too slowly. "If you want to know . . . then why don't you ask her?"  
  
Ignoring him, Ali continued to gaze at Kel and dream up trouble they could get into together and other interesting things they could do. She sighed impatiently. "When will I get to meet her?"   
  
"I think . . . " George had started to say that he thought Ali would get to meet Keladry at lunchtime that day, but trailed off once he realized her head was in the clouds.  
  
Alan was the only one sitting at their end of the table - which included his family, a knight he didn't know, Gary, and Raoul - who wasn't annoyed by Ali's incessant staring and asking. Growing up with a twin, he had gotten used to her strange behaviors. Switching his concentration to the strange knight, he tried to puzzle out who it was.   
  
The man - whoever he was - had the Gift, though not a very strong one. Thom could tell that much. But that didn't help too much, seeing as he wasn't really sure which knights were Gifted and which weren't . . . unless he knew them. Sighing, he switched his attention to other traits that could identify him.   
  
He did notice that this man seemed to have a tick below his left eye. And everytime Ali mention the girl, Keladry, it would go wild. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Ali kicking him from across the table. "Look, she's talking about Ma!" Straining to hear, she nearly jumped for joy. "And me!"   
  
It was true. Kel was indeed talking about Alanna and her daughter. "I'm so excited to meet her! I can't wait . . . so, have you decided who'll sponsor her yet?"  
  
Owen nodded. "I think I'm going to." Iden and Warric sent him looks that could have broken the Lioness, giving the others the impression that they had lost the fight for Alianne.   
  
Hiding a grin, Roald said, "You know, there's always Alan. He's got to have a sponsor too."  
  
Quickly both Warric and Iden said, "I'll do it." Warric said it first, though Iden was only a second behind.   
  
"Fine Warric . . . You can do it," muttered Iden.   
  
In an attempt to distract the pages from their fights, Roald said, " Hey Kel, are you excited about maybe getting to meet the Lioness?"  
  
Their table got so quiet you could have heard a spidren spin a web. Kel picked at her food with a fork. "Well, yeah, of course I am, it's just . . . " She bit her lip. This was hard, spilling out her deepest, most private thoughts and emotions like this. Especially after six years in the Yamani Islands. "I mean, she's a great knight; she's famous everywhere. Me, well . . . the greatest thing I ever did was climb a tower." She laughed bitterly. "What's she going to think of me? I'm not anything great. What if she doesn't like me?"  
  
"But you are great!" Warric protested.   
  
"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself. You're only fourteen." Roald agreed.  
  
Owen nodded vigorously. "And don't forget the Battle of the Hill. You took charge because - "  
  
Faleron groaned. "Because I froze. But you didn't. I'd say that's pretty great."  
  
"And," Neal added, "What about your war on hazing?"  
  
Alan pulled himself out of their conversation - it wasn't polite to eavesdrop. But Ali was already shaking their mother's arm. "Ma, Ma! Guess what! She's talking about you! And me too! Oooooh . . . I think she likes me!"  
  
"She doesn't even know you, Ali." Thom attempted to be the voice of reason, but Ali ignored him.   
  
Alanna smiled at her only daughter, pleased by her excitement. She was not so optimistic about her daughter being a page. But at least she was allowed to speak to her. The only Lady Knight shook her head. She was not going to concentrate on Jonathan's attitude problem right now, she was going to spend some time with her family before her youngest children went to stay in the pages wing. And Gods be damned, she was going to enjoy it.   
  
Suddenly, the unknown knight jumped up, and stormed purposefully over to Keladry, on the way knocking into both Alanna and Ali. Thom thought it looked intentional.   
  
Grabbing Keladry's arm, he hauled her up. The room went silent, all eyes on them.   
  
Shaking her arm out of her brother's grasp, Kel attempted to control herself. Fighting the urge to punch him and walk away, she said quietly, "What do you want Conal?"  
  
Leaning close, he snarled, "Just for you to know that you should be extra careful." Then, he tried to throw her backwards, but Kel stood her ground. Discouraged, and pissed, Conal of Mindelan stalked out of the mess hall. Kel's eyes followed him until he was out of her view, then she sat down. Everyone - even her friends - was staring at her. When she just ignored them, talk slowly resumed, and then eventually hightened to its usual deafening level.  
  
Ali even went back to her staring.   
  
"Hey Kel, don't look now, but somebody's looking at you." Faleron prodded.  
  
Turning around, Kel's eyes met Alianne's, and the younger girl nearly fell off her seat.   
  
"I thought I said 'don't look now'," Faleron hissed.  
  
"Well, have you ever noticed that whenever anyone says that, the person they're saying it to always looks?" Kel hissed back. Then, turning her full attention to the violet eyes before her, she smiled. "Want to come sit with us?"  
  
This time Ali did fall off her seat. "Me - you want - sit, me?" she gasped, so shocked that her words jumbled and she couldn't get a coherent sentence out.  
  
Kel laughed. "Yes, you."   
  
Ali looked at Alanna, then back to Kel and back and forth between them for a long time, until Thom feared her head might fall off her neck.   
  
Alanna shook her head. "Go on." She gave her daughter a push forward, and added, "Go!" When she paused.   
  
Being young and self-councious and nervous as hell about meeting her idol, Ali grabbed her twin's hand and dragged him with her. Alan, caught by surprise, grabbed Thom's tunic and dragged him along for the ride.   
  
Sitting down, the three children greeted everyone, and introductions were passed around. When Kel introduced herself, Ali began to stare again. Thom moaned. "Here we go again."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Alianne said in a small voice.   
  
"Sure, why not." Kel told her, cocking her head. "What is it?"  
  
"Did you really climb the Needle?"  
  
Kel shuddered. "Yes. And it was not a fun experience." She shook her head. "And not one I'd like to repeat either." Then, cocking her head, she asked, "Did you know you're all wet?"  
  
~~~~~  
A/N: You all can thank Jae for this being out so soon...if it wasn't for her bugging me and begging me and threatening me it wouldn't be up yet! And, also, thanks for beta-reading it for me....even if it was only cuz you wanted to read it first....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they're all Tamora Pierce's, don't sue me...it's just not worth it.  
  
Please R/R...I looooooove feedback!  



	6. Thinking

A/N: Sorry it took so long (ok, so it's only been a few days, but this is the girl who put 4 chapters up in one day) but I hurt my wrist and so I can't write and it hurts like hell to type and so I havta do it slowly and half the time with one hand. So, bear with me here, the chaps may be comin' slow for a while...And by the way, has anyone seen the movie, The Sixth Day? Because it's reeeeeeaaaaally good. You should watch it. And anyone who has, did you get the end? Cuz I didn't. I'd be very glad if you'd explain it to me. You can email me at faerie-dragon@home.com  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own it...it's all Tammy's. So dun sue me...all you'll get is an ace bandage and a penny.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Alianne paced in front of her mirror. She'd been up since before dawn, and was so nervous then that she couldn't concentrate on her exercises. And, surprisingly, she wasn't even tired, despite her lack of sleep. She was too excited and anxious to be tired. And in a couple minutes, she'd have to go outside and get a sponsor. Please let it be one of Kel's friends, she begged the Goddess. And please let me not make a fool out of myself.   
  
Thinking back to breakfast, she remembered the advice Kel - I can't believe she told me to call her Kel! Ali thought for the millionth time since meeting her - had given her.   
  
~  
"Don't let the boys intimidate you. Some of them are going to try, but remember: They only want to get you so afraid that you'll leave." She had said, pouring Ali's juice for her. (A/N: oh no, not the juice again) "And don't let the bigger boys beat up on you. They'll give you an extra hard time because you're a girl, but don't just bow your head and do what they say like a 'good little girl'. " The mocking of such 'good little girls' was clear in Kel's voice.   
  
Ali nodded and Merric added, "And if you want, you can help us fight against hazing."  
  
"The bad kind," Iden said. "Where they tell you to do things over and over - like pick up some books and keep knocking them out of your arms. Things like that."  
  
Alan said, "Ma talked about that. She said that when she first came, there was this boy, Ralon who never liked her from the start. It was because she said something nasty to him when they first met. So he'd always beat her up and she was getting training from my father (A/N: what do they call their dad? You only ever hear Thom address his mother in Wild Magic, not his dad.) and finally one day she made him leave court, she beat him so bad."  
  
Owen leaned forward. "Gods Kel, don't you wish we could do that to Joren? It'd be jolly..."  
  
"Of course there's always the fact that he did come back and try to kill her later . . . " Ali said. "That's always a downer."  
~  
  
Smiling, Ali came back to the present. Kel was everything she'd imagined, and more. Praying to the Goddess, she placed her hand on the doorknob, and remembered her mother's words to her right before leaving Ali at her new room. "Good luck, and Goddess bless Lady Page," she'd said. Goddess bless . . .   
  
Taking a deep breath, Alianne gave herself a last minute pep-talk. Don't look back, she told herself. No regrets. Ever.   
  
Ali turned the knob, her sweaty hand nearly slipping off it like a fish off a line. Steeling herself for anything from loud cheers and clapping, to a pregnant silence, to hostile glares, she pulled the door open slowly.   
  
From next door, Alan's door was pulled open as well. Sharing a secret smile, the twins turned to face the other pages. They were met with quite a few glares - mostly for Ali, but some directed at Alan as well, for he was the Lioness' son - as well as some indifference, like it wouldn't make a difference if they were lying dead on the side of the road, or sparring with them in class. And, though the loud cheers weren't coming anytime soon, there were even some smiles for the two of them. Maybe they would be accepted after all.  
  
Lord Wyldon arrived, ready to begin the choosing. "Name and standing," he sternly asked the chestnut haired boy to the left of Ali. Fumbling with his fingers, he leaned back against the door. "Tamrin of Tirragen, sir," he said quietly, almost a whisper, while turning his head away shyly.  
  
Alan and Alianne exchanged glances. Alex of Tirragen had been their mother's friend until he became Duke Roger's squire and betrayed the crown. Alan decided he'd like to keep an eye on this Tamrin character. Ali was coming to the same conclusion, when a boy with freckles and light brown hair offered to sponsor her neighbor. Then, Lord Wyldon moved on to her.  
  
"Name and standing." This time, though, a bit of the sting was missing from the words. In fact, there was even an almost gentle sound to them. And Ali swore she saw him smile at her. Could he possibly be going soft? she pondered. Oh, how Ma will love to hear that!  
  
"Alianne of Pirate's Swoop, Sir."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ooooh....cliffhanger. Who'll pick her? Will they survive the first day? And how's Alanna gonna react to the news that Stump might be getting soft? *giggles* the last word that comes to mind when I hear "Wyldon" is soft...heehee.  
  
Please review, or else I won't EVER post the next part....just kidding, I'm writing it now...my cousin says I have to do something "productive". *rolls eyes* So, you'll probably see the next part up soon! And, who else has Spring Break?   
Bye,  
Dani  
  
  



	7. Sponsors and Sibling Rivalry

A/N: See? I toldya I'd be back. I've been ordered off the computer though (cuz of my wrist) and I'm sneaking, so don't get mad if there aren't any new chapters for a while...I don't know how long my wrist will take to heal.   
And to queris: I meant to say this last time, but, yeah, I get your point about her mom and all, but I figured that since she's her mother and she grew up with her and everything, she doesn't really see her the same as other people do. Kinda like Alanna with Jon...she'll scream at him like he's not the king cuz she's known him for so long and they're so close.   
Smiles-a-lot: Ali does have magic (thanks Jae) I just haven't written anything about it yet. I wasn't sure what kind of magic she had...but know I know.  
Lady Lazaria: That's what I thought they'd call him, but I wasn't postive...thanks!  
Saphron: Really? I didn't know that the average person does 56% of their typing with their left hand...well, let's just say I now do 100% of mine with my left hand...heehee. And you think it's sad hurting your wrist with a yo-yo, you should hear how I hurt mine...I fell into the refridgerator...yeps, that's right...I fell into the fridge. *blushes* And sorry, nope, ya don't getta find out who the "shadow man" is (can I use your name? I like it.) yet...but I plan on doing a chap. bout him either next or after that...but even then, you still won't find out who it is! MUHAHAHAHA! I plan to torture you...heehee! Now, the important question...are almonds really in the peach family?????? And yes, of course it's a conspiracy!   
And thanks to all my other reviewers...  
* Jaelawyn Noble  
* Suzie  
* Smiles-a-lot  
* naavi0  
* ~Tasidia~  
* OYC_Bambi@yahoo.com  
* Lady Alleria  
* Magelet  
* Junipertree  
* Sam O'Neill  
* queris  
* DestinyGoddess  
* Noel  
* kitkat  
* Jeb  
* Charisma Jo  
* linnet_jo  
* Kel  
* Saphron  
* TatraMegami  
* THE GODDESS  
* LaUrA  
* Su  
  
I feel so loved. *grins* Anyways, here's the next chapter...sorry it took so long, but not only is my wrist hurt, but I had some bad writers block, which Jae just happened to break (thanks again ! (: ) sooooooo here it is, finally...and plus, I figured I owed you guys a long chap...  
  
Disclaimer: It's all Tamora Pierce's, none of it's mine, and I'm not saying it is.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Who will sponsor her?" Lord Wyldon asked of the assembled pages. Two hands were raised. "I will do i - " One of the boys began to say, but Lord Wyldon cut him off. "Yes, Owen of Jesslaw, you may sponsor her."   
  
Ali sighed in relief as Owen grinned at her. Owen had told her at breakfast that he'd talked to Lord Wyldon and the training master had said that he'd make sure to pick Owen as her sponsor, but even so . . .   
  
~~~~~  
  
"So why does the butcher want to murder Jump again?" Neal asked Kel as they walked down the hallway to Lord Wyldon. He had sent them to deliver two messages, one to Lindhall Reed and one to Conal, Kel's brother. The training master wanted to borrow a few of the mage's model habitats for a lesson on forest combat and techniques. Minus the animals of course. And the message to Conal had ordered him, in no uncertain terms, to keep away from Kel and not threaten her again. And, would he mind speaking to the pages - and squires who were still at the palace - about combat situations at Mindelan. Kel shook her head. Somehow she'd known Conal wouldn't respond well to that. And she'd been right.  
  
Conal's anger had caused him to throw various items at them: a pillow, some rocks, two flowers, and a gemstone. Why he'd thrown such strange things, Kel didn't know. She'd been too busy trying to get away. But she hadn't missed Conal's shout, "And you tell that bloody fool of a training master that he can go to the Black God's Realm! I don't take shit from anybody!"  
  
How she was going to tell that to Lord Wyldon, she didn't know. She didn't think he'd respond well to Conal's words either.   
  
"How about we just tell him that Conal said 'no'?" Neal suggested. "We don't have to tell about any of the . . . other stuff."   
  
"That's probably a good idea . . . "  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Name and standing," Lord Wyldon asked of Alan. Bravely, though he was actually shaking inside - But if Ali can do it, then I can too, he reasoned. We're twins, aren't we? - he answered, "Alan of Pirate's Swoop, sir."   
  
The older man nodded are scanned the crowd. "Who will sponsor him?"   
  
Warric and a few others raised their hands. Alan sent up a prayer: Mithros and Goddess, please let him choose Warric! Then I'll get to stay with Ali.   
  
The deities must have been listening, because Wyldon asked Warric to sponsor Alan. He breathed a sigh of relief, and moved with all the new pages to his new sponsor and, hopefully, friend.   
  
Warric grinned at him. "I hope you're better at staff fighting than Iden and me." Iden nodded enthusiastically. "If you are, Kel's the only one who can help. And, she's got that bruise balm stuff, so you don't even have to practice with hurt fingers."  
  
Owen agreed. "That's always nice."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Neal caught sight of Lord Wyldon further down the hall. "Oh look Kel . . . It's the Black God incarnate."  
  
Kel sniggered and punched him lightly. "Come on. Let's just give him the messages. And try not to get into trouble." The keyword there being "try", she thought.   
  
Stopping for a moment so that Neal could tie his shoe (A/N: do Tortallans even wear shoes that tie??? ah well, artistic license...) Kel took the time to check out the new pages.  
  
The area was a mass of red and gold uniforms with various hair colors poking through - blonde, ashy brown, blue-black, and of course, Ali and Alan's reddish gold. There was quite a bit of elbow jabbing and soft - so as not to alert the training master to the goings on - arguments as well.   
  
Neal looked up from tying his shoe and asked, "There he is - sticking his head out of that mess like a goose . . . Hmmm . . . " He added thoughtfully. "Now there's an idea. What would you think of calling him goose?"  
  
At Kel raised eyebrows, he sighed. "You are very unromantic Kel-dear."  
  
"I know . . . shh . . . that's my secret goal in life."  
  
"What's your secret goal in life, Mindelan?" The sharp inquiry came from behind and above her.   
  
"Uhhh . . . " Veeeeery slowly, Kel tipped her head back to see her teacher eye-to-eye. "Hello sir?"  
  
"What's your secret goal in life?" he repeated. Kel turned around to face him, feeling like a fool.  
  
"To, uh . . . -" she glanced at Neal for help. He opened and closed his mouth while waving his arms around, a parody of singing and dancing. The only thing it brought to Kel's mind was -  
  
"Uh - a bard! My secret goal in life is to be a bard!" she cried - a little too loudly.  
  
Everyone stopped and just looked at her. "Umm . . . "  
  
Lord Wyldon coughed, but it looked as though he were suppressing laughter.  
  
"You're not buying this, are you?" Neal asked.  
  
"Not one bit," Wyldon replied. "But I've given up on trying to understand you lot - "  
  
"He tried?" Neal muttered in Kel's ear.  
  
Kel elbowed him and Neal's other friends hissed at him to hold his tongue just a moment - maybe he'd find out what free time was.  
  
Lord Wyldon cleared his throat. "Do you have those messages, then?"   
  
Kel nodded and dove into her pack to get Lindhall's reply - she hadn't trusted Neal to actually hold on to it. Passing it over, she scrunched her forehead in thought. "He said, uh, fine as long as they're back by midnight with no injuries." Wyldon nodded curtly as he took the folded not, and asked, "The other message?"  
  
Kel and Neal exchanged glances. "He said no." Kel finally said.  
  
"He threw things at us!"   
  
Lord Wyldon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is there any way one of you could talk him round?"   
  
Neal waved his arms in front of him, warding off imaginary objects flung at him. Pointing at Kel, he said, "He's her brother."  
  
The training master looked at her. Kel fluttered a hand weakly. "We - we don't get along, si - "  
  
The Stump's eyes averted to behind Kel. A stomping, hulking, angry person was stalking towards them, rage apparent in the clench of his fists and tighteness in his jaw, as well as the glittering fury in his eyes. Swinging an arm out, and nearly bowling Neal over, he snatched the paper Kel had just pulled out of her pach and tore it into four peices.  
  
"That was my math homework, genius."  
  
  
Conal froze. "Do you want me to start on you right now, bitch? In front of all your so-called-friends . . . really you're just their little whore. Nice and convienent, isn't it?"  
  
Kel remained impassive, while Neal and her other friends - even Alan and his twin - clamored for Lord Wyldon to tell him off.  
  
"Silence!" roared yet another voice, causing everyone to jump. Even Lord Wyldon started a bit.  
  
Spit flecking his mouth, Conal turned to face this new voice and was met with two equaly confused and determined faces.  
  
"What is going on here?" demanded King Jonathan.  
  
Instantly, there was complete chaos; everyone shouting to be heard, which only made them shout louder. To rein them in, he shouted again for silence. "I would like Lord Wyldon's side of the story."  
  
Conal ground his teeth, but did not speak against his King - though his eyes spoke of revenge . . . at a later date.  
  
"Lord Wyldon bowed regally, sending the trainees a stern look to remind them to do the same, and said, "Majesty, Sir Alanna, I had only sent Keladry and Nealan -" the two winced " - to deliver some messages for me, and Conal had not responded well -"  
  
"He threw things!" Neal glared at Conal, who glared right back and even brought a fist up, but Kel stepped between them, and said, "Stop it." She looked so ticked off that Conal was shocked into silence long enough for Lord Wyldon to continue.  
  
"Yes, and he was quite rude about it too."  
  
Alanna didn't know how one could be polite about throwing things at someone, but brushed the thought away. She was more interested in Keladry at the moment. She won't let her brother bully her friend, even though I must say, he must be rather intimidating. Hmm . . . Bravery - that's good in a knight, Alanna thought, appraisingly.   
  
"When they were delivering his message, he came rushing in here and ripped up Keladry's math homework - "  
  
"Math homework?" asked a puzzled King Jonathan.  
  
Lord Wyldon only nodded, so he let it go.  
  
"And when she told him it was her math homework, not his message, he started insulting her. And that's when you came."  
  
"I see . . . so, what was the insult?"  
  
No one answered, until Kel looked the King straight in the eye, unwavering. "He asked if I really wanted him to start on me now, in front of my so-called-friends and that I'm really only their whore."  
  
A lot of angry faces were directed at Conal, as well as plenty filled with disgust.  
  
Jonathan stared at the girl before him. "Graveyard Goddess and Chaos! What made him say that to his sister?"  
  
He doesn't like me very much, Your Majesty."  
  
Conal let out an inhuman roar. "I said it once slut, I'll say it again. The only readson you're here is so you can get some. And you couldn't fight to save your life.  
  
There was a collective snort.  
  
"No, not her life, jus tthe lives of all her friends," Lord Wyldon said. "And, did I not give you orders to leave Keladry alone? Because when sibling rivalry becomes so great as this, it begins to distract - and anger - everyone."  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do involving my sister, dammit! I own her! I can do whatever I want with her! I can go bed her right now if I want to!" Conal groped blindly for Kel, eyes locked on Lord Wyldon's face. She flipped her arm around to slip out of his grasp, and quietly said, "Why don't you just go back to Mindelan, Conal? There's plenty there would give it to you. And there, people would give it to you. And there, people expect you to act this way - here you're only making a fool out of yourself."  
  
Turning his full attention on her, Conal raised an arm to slap her, but Kel caught it midair and shoved him back. "You're not the only one who doesn't take shit from anyone, Conal." SHe was so quiet that it would have been difficult - if not impossible - to hear her, but in the shocked silence, her voice was quite clear.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, a Bard...don't ask. I wrote this at 11:00 at night and I was a leeeeeeeetle bit sleepy and hyper (yes, it is possible to be both at the same time) and I couldn't think of anything...'sides...no one can tell me it isn't original!  
  
Pleeeeeaaaaaase pleeeeeeaaaaase tell me whatcha think! I looooove reviews! And if *you* don't like reviews, then you can e-mail me at faerie-dragon@home.com ...I like e-mails too.   
  
Bye,  
Dani  



	8. Attack Of An Enemy

A/N: Okay......it's been forEVER since I updated and I'm so sorry! I hope y'all are still reading...Well, enjoy this next chap -- oh and thanks in advance for your reviews! *winks* Oh yeah and I forgot -- email me PLEASE ( faerie-dragon@home.com ) and IM me PLEASE (LadySquireKel. Thanks! Comments welcome, criticism accepted, and flames used to warm me up!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER TO DO THESE THINGS; TP DON'T CARE ABOUT FANFICTION!!!! OH! But I DO own the plot!!! *looks very proud of herself*  
  
~~~~~  
  
After Conal had stormed off, Neal stared at his friend. "What are you on?" he asked dumbly.   
  
She didn't answer, just waited until Lord Wyldon said, "Nealan, Keladry, you'd better get to class. I won't excuse your lateness."  
  
"Oh for -- " Neal made a face. "Never mind."  
  
Kel reached down to grab her four pieces of math homework and held them up together. Then she sighed. Neal reached over her shoulder and touched his finger to the broken seams. The sides wove themselves back together, so that they formed one piece of paper with only the slimmest white strips to show where Neal had mended it. "There," he said. "Now let's go!" He grabbed Kel's arm and half-drug, half-ran with her towards the stables.  
  
"Oh -- I forgot. You're not jousting first, you're with Eda," Lord Wyldon called to them.   
  
They turned around, looked at him, then at each other, faces unreadable. Lord Wyldon laughed, beckoning them over. "Come on, we're headed out the same way. I'll tell her you got caught up doing chores."  
  
"What else do we do but chores," muttered Neal, getting a laugh from Kel. They joined the group as it went outside, then separated to join their class.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, Lioness, what brings you out here?" asked Lord Wyldon. Alanna glared at Jonathan. "Ask Jonathan. He says it's my duty. Of course, this from the man who, four years ago, told me it was my duty to stay away." Her cold smile portrayed the intense anger at her sire's hypocrisy.   
  
The king sighed. "You're going to stay mad at me this whole time, aren't you?"  
  
"Damn right I am!"   
  
The three adults gathered the pages into one large group upon reaching the field.  
  
"Now, I'm sure those of you who are 4th year pages, or have friends who were last year, know about the mock battles." Lord Wyldon looked too the crowd for affirmation. Most of them nodded and Owen grinned, but there were some confused faces as well.  
  
"Well for those of you who don't, the idea is to teach you how to lead and follow orders in a battle situation," Jonathan said, then looked to his Champion to continue. And, after being sure to throw him an icy glare, she did: "When we were trained, knights were taught to work alone, and some of us had to get out of the habit real fast in order to save our skins. Ask Lord Raoul sometime -- he'll tell you."  
  
"The purpose of this lesson is to show the new pages right off how this technique works, give the older pages some more insight into it, and to give the squires some work so they don't get rusty." Eda Bell had stepped out from behind a work-shed with all the squires following her. Arms crossed, she faced her group of rag-tag squires made up of first-year squires not yet chosen and early-returning second, third, and fourth years. "Shall we do a demonstration, hm? The usual groups."  
  
The squires split in half raggedly, and faced their teacher once again. "Nominate leaders!" she barked.  
  
Everyone in Kel's group looked at her and Joren's group did the same. "Well I'd say that's pretty clear," Eda muttered, wondering if she ought to tell them to give someone else practice, but shook it off. Keladry is good at leading; it's just how her mind works, she thought. And when she goes up against Joren, she gets a sort of spark of energy, she just wants to beat him so, she told herself.  
  
The two groups eyed each other with mistrust. When Eda gave the signal to get ready -- after leading everyone to the woods and warning to audience that they might want to stay out of the way: things could get pretty rough -- they prepared to face off.  
  
Joren, Garvey, Vincent, and Zahir stood in a line, Kel, Neal, Merric, Cleon, and Roald opposite them.  
  
"Is it fair for their group to have more?" asked a boy with dark, curly hair and an upturned nose.  
  
"Combat situations won't always be fair," murmured Alanna. "Watch." She said this, not only because that was the point of the battle, but because she wanted to study Keladry's -- or Kel, as she now knew she wanted to be called -- technique.  
  
The two groups were then placed a fair distance from each other, and Kel's group tried to out-maneuver Joren's by sneaking around to the back of their force, but failed miserably -- Cleon's tunic snagged a branch and he toppled forward, alerting their "enemies" to their presence. The instant they realized they were under attack, Joren sprung up from his resting place on the ground and quickly gave orders to attack.   
  
He wanted a straight out fight. No sneaking and no lookouts. Just them and the staffs they carried. Quickly, Eda, Jonathan, Alanna, and Wyldon all moved in to tag anyone who was "fatally" hit, and lead them off to the sidelines.   
  
In an instant, Kel and Joren were sparring, wood striking viciously against wood. A high block -- then a low --  
  
"Roald -- to the left!" Kel warned, seeing Zahir sneaking up behind him. Then -- "Neal, take Vincent."  
  
All the while as Kel struck again and again at Joren, she watched for threats to the others. Joren, on the other hand was too busy fighting off her blows to lead his group, leaving them in the cold to fend for themselves. They froze, and began working out of sync with each other, unlike Kel's group. Within moments, Joren's followers were down to Zahir, Joren, and Garvey.   
  
Zahir tripped over a stick he hadn't seen, and Neal gave him a good whack before tripping over him. Alanna darted in to mark the Bazhir boy, and Neal rolled off him, groaning. She grinned at him, when he asked, "Can I just be dead now, and get it done with?"  
  
Sulkily, Zahir kicked Neal and then stomped to the side. Alanna opened her mouth to protest, but Neal shook his head, and stood up, grabbing hold of his staff again. And stepping back from Garvey's thrust, he slipped his weapon under Garvey's and twisted it out of his grip, sending it flying. Then, he darted in and --  
  
Fell over backwards as Joren rammed into his side, bringing Kel, Neal, and Garvey with him. The kids all froze, and the referees looked at each other, unsure of who had been "killed". Finally, they decided to just leave it be, because nothing could be proven. Kel took note of who was still left in her group as the four of them stood up and brushed themselves off. Roald, Cleon, and Neal were still in commission, but Merric had gotten hit. Okay, she thought. This is okay. We still have more people.   
  
They all waited for the signal to begin again, and instantly, Joren was sparring against Kel again. She wondered momentarily why he put so much concentration into her, instead of her group as a whole, leaving his group on it's own, but dismissed it. Right now she just really wanted to beat his face in. Or at least give him a few bruises.   
  
His face twisted in disgust, Joren slammed into Kel's side, knocking her into a tree. Her head banged on a low branch; she saw stars for a moment. Shaking her head, Kel quickly popped back up to smack his biceps, thighs, and belly with her staff. Viciously he beat back on the staff, forcing her backwards. Her foot caught on a root, sending her flying onto the ground on her butt. Quickly, Kel stood up again. Joren was less than half a foot away -- too close for any traditional staff maneuvers. She swung her staff around in a glaive movement and stole Joren's balance away from him. Looking again at her surroundings, she found that the others had successfully eliminated the rest of Joren's teammates and were grinning, celebrating their victory. Turning to face Lord Wyldon, however, an entirely different sight greeted her.   
  
"What was that?" the training master nearly screamed. The king seemed in agreement with Wyldon. "I don't believe I've ever seen staff maneuvers like that before," he said suspiciously, eyeing her. Kel and her friends exchanged glances at the same time that Alanna turned on Jonathan furiously. "Tell me Jonathan, in battle is everything always done properly? No! You work with what you have when you have it, and you do what you've got to. What Keladry did was perfectly appropriate for the situation!"   
  
Ali sidled over and whispered, "Now they're going to be going at it like cats an' dogs." She sighed. "It's awful when they get angry at each other . . . " Roald nodded, eyes darting between his father and the King's Champion. "I'd rather be anywhere but here right now."  
  
Ali and the others whole-heartedly agreed. Kel put a hand to her forehead. "Oh Gods," she muttered. "What?" Neal asked, taking his eyes off of the arguing group for a moment. Kel shook her head and said, "I am so stupid. I shouldn't have done that."   
  
Neal threw up his hands in exasperation. "Kel -- what are you talking about?! We won because of you -- whether or not they choose to call it winning." He glared at their training master (though he didn't quite dare to grace the king with his gaze).   
  
After a few minutes of watching the fight (Alanna was furiously defending Kel, not caring what people thought of it; Jon and Wyldon were shouting that it wasn't proper use of a staff; and Eda Bell was attempting to calm them down, while saying that "Alanna's right, Keladry did what anyone does in the heat of battle -- whatever it is that needs to be done".   
  
Finally, Eda said, "Can this wait until later -- the children don't need to see their teachers fighting like this." They seemed to only just realize that they weren't alone.   
  
Wyldon waved an arm. "Go joust or something."  
  
They looked at him like he'd suddenly sprouted a third head. The first years looked terrified, having had no experience whatsoever in jousting and half -- at least -- knew they wouldn't recognize a lance if it bopped them on the head. The squires, though, got the feeling that they'd be the ones doing the educating and they weren't any happier than the first years.  
  
"Um, sir . . . ?" a first year with dark hair and strikingly light eyes tentatively raised an arm. "We, uh . . . we don't know how to joust." Lord Wyldon seemed to be shocked at this revelation. "You don't . . . well how did you get this far . . . " suddenly she realized he was speaking to a first year. "Oh. Well, they'll teach -- "  
  
But even before Lord Wyldon had finished, Neal was backing away. "No. No -- no, no, no, no. No. I am not going to teach anyone to joust." The others wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
Wyldon turned sharp eyes on Kel and impatiently growled, "Go get your horse and lance and teach them."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What -- no way. Uh-uh, I ca -- " he glared at her and barked, "Go on girl." Kel stared at him, but when she opened her mouth to argue again, his eyes narrowed. Kel sighed and turned away. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," she muttered as they walked to the stables. "Dammit!"  
  
Neal ran up beside her. "Language Kel-dear, language." He grinned silly-ly and waggled his eyebrows. She grabbed his arm. "You're helping -- you think you aren't helping?" At the look on her face, he knew there was no arguing with her. So Neal resigned himself to assisting in this crazy venture.  
  
Kel left Neal in the tilting yards to organize the pages and headed to the stables to get Peachblossom. Somehow, this didn't seem like such a good idea, but she'd have to be a fool to attempt to tell Lord Wyldon that now. And crazy she may be, she was no fool, at least not today.   
  
"Hello boy," Kel whispered, stroking the horses' velvet muzzle. "Let's go ride, huh?" He snorted, causing Kel to smile. She tacked him up and led him outside. Strangely, she noted, Joren was handing out lances to the first year pages; she heard him say, "To get the feel of it." Shaking her head, she thought, now is this déja vu or what?   
  
Joren passed a lance to a small boy with blondish hair, who seemed incredibly nervous. He opened his mouth to say something, glanced at Joren and thought better of it, and turned to Neal instead, who seemed to calm the child down. Then Ali moved up to take a lance. Kel watched her eyes widen in surprise as she nearly dropped it. Joren's eyes glittered maliciously, and Kel saw the telltale circles on the lance where the wood had been gouged out, the hole filled with lead, and then covered again. Quickly, Kel tied Peachblossom to the fence and raced over to Joren and Ali. Grabbing a hold of her younger friend's shoulder, she said coldly, "Will you give every girl who comes here a weighted lance then, Joren?" She loosened Alianne's hold on the lance (the girl's hands were white from gripping it so tightly, in order to not drop it) and handed it back to the pretty boy. He took it, and a kind of hatred seemed to fill his face until his entire body trembled with disliking. Even Kel was becoming a bit unnerved by his strange behavior. Clutching the lance in both hands, he began to raise it over his head; the lance shook violently. The pages began to back up, and Kel just had the chance to push Ali out of the way before something came crashing down on her left shoulder.  
  
A burning pain filled her; everything swam around her for a moment. Then she realized that her knees were on the ground and she was doubled over. Fighting to stand, gritting her teeth, Kel tried to ignore the icy fire blazing down her arm. The entire left side of her body ached. The lance had clattered to the ground, and now Joren was standing before her, fists clenched, rage apparent in his eyes. In the background she could hear shrieking but that didn't matter. Suddenly he turned heel and fled.   
  
"Lord Wyldon!" Neal shouted, but he was already coming, horrified. He'd happened to glance over just as the lance struck Kel. All four adults raced over. Just as they reached them, Kel said, "Would somebody kill him for me please?"   
  
"Anything," Wyldon gasped, "so long as you're okay." He raked a hand through his near-non-existent hair. Kel's look plainly said, "I didn't know you cared." His anger at her attack on Joren had vanished, and now he seemed as distraught as if she were dying -- which she was pretty sure she wasn't, no matter how much pain she was in.   
  
Alanna was about to rush over to Kel and try to heal her, but Jon grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" he whispered fiercely. Hotly, the Lioness snapped, "I'm a healer, remember Your High-and-Mighty?" She tried to wrench out of his grip and he leaned in so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. "You know you're to stay away from her," he whispered dangerously. She pushed him away and said, "Well then why did you make me come here?" And, before he could answer, she turned around and went to Kel.  
  
Neal's face was white. "Lioness!" he cried when he saw her. "I think it's broken." Alanna arched an eyebrow at him, and Kel muttered, "I know it's broken, you dolt," wincing as she said it. She was clutching her collarbone with her right hand and sweat trickled down her forehead, but strangely everything was quite clear to her.   
  
Alanna slowly peeled the girl's fingers away from her collar-bone, trying not to hurt her. Kel's face was lined with pain, but she didn't cry out. Coolness spread from the Lioness' fingers into the fire to dull the pain some. Carefully Alanna pulled Kel's shirt over to reveal her shoulder. Then she bit her lip, glanced at Kel, and said, "She has to go inside, to the healer's wing."   
  
Lord Wyldon nodded, and started to lead them through the crowd of people. All of Kel's friends followed them; the king had disappeared. On the way to the healer's wing they received many strange looks, though Kel didn't notice. The Lioness murmured to her the entire time: "Now don't move your arm, that'll hurt -- just keep it nice and steady." Her voice, like Lord Wyldon's, had something about it that managed to calm her.   
  
Finally they reached the healers; Duke Baird raced out and his jaw hit the floor with a bang. "Mithros and Goddess, what happened here?" Without waiting for an answer, he shooed them inside, cast a disapproving eye on all the extra people, and then forced Kel to sit. Trying to figure out how to examine her injured collarbone without embarrassing her (and himself), he cut off her tunic and then pushed her shirt down over her shoulder. Looking at it, and feeling it with his magic, he raised an eyebrow. "Now what, my dear, did you do to earn this?" He really seemed to expect an answer, so Kel said the only thing that came to mind: "Ummmm . . . " He raised an eyebrow at her, and when she still didn't say anything, Neal informed him, "She said something stupid to Joren."   
  
Kel didn't answer. She shivered -- the room was cold suddenly -- and clenching her jaw tightly as it shook her arm. When her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably, the Lioness eyes her seriously. She prodded Duke Baird with an elbow and gestured toward Keladry with her head, and gave him a questioning look. Baird nodded. Owen nervously asked, "What's wrong?" and the Lioness told him, "That's shock."  
  
Owen was confused. "But she knows Joren hit her; she saw it happen. Why would she be shocked?"   
  
Neal rolled his eyes. Even being completely pissed off at Joren, Owen was still . . . well, Owen. And Owen made people laugh, though usually not on purpose. "Not that kind of shock, silly," he informed the younger boy, "it's a healer's term -- it means that something really bad has happened to someone or they've been hurt badly and the rest of their body puts most of its strength into helping the hurt part, or their mind." Then he looked to Kel intently, nervously. She smiled at him shakily, or tried to, but a frosted look came over her eyes and she closed them briefly, fighting a wave of nausea.   
  
Baird shook his head. "This is what your boys do?" he asked Wyldon, who was entirely distraught and wringing his hands anxiously.   
  
Indignantly, he said, "Well then!" And: "If you'll say that, then you ought say 'girls' as well, for Keladry's a student as well."   
  
Kel looked up, her eyes still somewhat vacant and misty. "Well now that we've established that," she said a tad bit sarcastically, "can we please -- " and she gestured to her collarbone with her opposite hand. Her strained voice showed, to those more observant of her behavior, her obvious pain. Neal scrubbed at his forehead, upset.   
  
Wyldon's eyes narrowed. "I'll make leave of your pain," he told her, though he seemed to be relieved that she was still lucid.  
  
Sliding cool hands over her collarbone, the King's Champion began to heal Kel. Duke Baird placed his own hands on her temples, presumably assisting Alanna in reducing her pain. Un-pain flowed from their fingertips and into Kel, racing through her veins to her nerves. It was cold, but not unbearably so like the pain was unbearably hot. She felt a twinge of sharpness, like a knife through her bone -- though how that would work, she didn't know -- and twitched slightly. The Lioness glanced down at her and smiled encouragingly. Baird murmured, "That's only the bone mending itself Kel, that bit of sharpness there." She made a non-committal noise.   
  
Reality was flowing back around her, emerging from the oily shadows that slipped and slid around her mind. It was then that Kel realized that Alanna the Lioness, King's Champion and well-known and recognized hero had just spoken to her. Her! Keladry of Mindelan, the very girl she'd been ordered away from. The irony -- Neal'd love it once he realized it. Though he probably already had. She snuck a peek at him and realized that he probably didn't even realize that she was alive. His face was milky white and his fists seemed to be permanently clenched; there was murder in his eyes. Murder most likely directed at Joren. Looking around the room, without moving her head, Kel decided that the very last person she'd want to be at this moment was Joren.   
  
Deftly, Alanna inspected Keladry's collarbone, running her fingers over it to make sure the bone was in one piece once more. Finally she nodded, satisfied.   
  
Duke Baird asked the Lioness to fetch a length of cloth from a cabinet. While she was doing this, he turned to Kel and said, "The break has healed, but your bone is still fragile. You did quite a number on it, young lady." Kel blushed slightly; she liked Duke Baird and this was a bit embarrassing. "Thing is -- thank you Alanna," he said, accepting the fraying and yellowed fabric from her. "Thing is," he repeated, "it won't stay healed -- which is, of course, the purpose -- unless you help it along." This was followed by a stern look at her and a meaningful glance towards her friends. "In other words, no messing with it until I say so. And no jousting."   
  
Kel stared at him, defiantly. She opened her mouth to argue, but he shook his head. "Absolutely none. And I don't want you doing anything physical."   
  
"Not. Fair." Kel bit her cheek to keep from saying anything more.  
  
"Not fair?" Baird repeated. "No, certainly not fair. But better than having a useless arm, eh?"   
  
Kel thought about it, but didn't answer. She wasn't so sure. She couldn't get better if she didn't practice and she wasn't allowed to practice. Besides, Anders' foot was permanently hurt and he was still an effective fighter and influential knight. She sighed mentally. It still certainly wasn't her first choice. I suppose I'll just have to listen, she thought unhappily. "How long?" she asked.   
  
"I'm not sure . . . " The healer turned to the Lioness and asked, "How long do you think it will take for Kel to be back to full activities?"  
  
Alanna eyed Kel critically. "It'll prob'ly take a week or so, if she has healings everyday." Her gaze returned to Baird. "Is that what you were planning on doing?" The man nodded, then ruffled Kel's hair, making her look up at him with an 'what-on-earth-are-you-doing' expression on her face. He only grinned and leaned to whisper in her ear, "Maybe I can arrange for a certain healer to be here everyday . . . " Kel could practically hear the smile in his voice. When he pulled back, he smiled softly and said, "Now go to bed; you're going to very tired after a healing like that."  
  
Kel tried to slide off the table, nearly lost her footing, and then winced as Neal grabbed her elbow to steady her. "Uhm . . . " she said, quietly. "Oh!" he cried, and let go quickly, only to grab the hand of her opposite arm and yank her forward. "Come on," he said, strangely serious.  
  
"What's your problem?" Kel muttered. She would have stopped and bowed to Lord Wyldon and Duke Baird . . . and the Lioness, but no one seemed to care if she did or not -- plus, she hurt. And she wanted to go to sleep. And she wanted Neal to let go. That last one, though, did not seem like a possibility.   
  
Neal drug her to her rooms and said, quickly and quietly, "I need to talk to you -- I'll sneak out late tonight after everyone's asleep. Give me your key so I can get it, all right?"  
  
Being confused and tired and in pain, Kel obviously gave him the key. And then realized that she had no way to get in.   
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ooooh....what's Neal wanna get into her room for? STOP THAT YOU PERVERTS; DON'T THINK THAT! Well, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase review, even if I don't deserve it. I do have an excuse (and no, it's not "I fell down"). I'm taking 2 years of high school math....and I'm only in 8th grade. So I'm just a tad bit stressed with homework sometimes. But, if y'all are good an' ya review....I might just post my songfic that I've had finished for a loooong time and never posted. Sooo....pls review!!! *grins*  
  
~Dani  



End file.
